


Watch Out For The Flowers

by gblvr



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-26
Updated: 2009-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-02 10:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gblvr/pseuds/gblvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edible flowers lead to an interesting night for Lorne and Zelenka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch Out For The Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I used a mouseover for in-text translations of the Czech - just hover over the words, and voila! Instant English! Thanks go to lenyia for the Czech translations.

First contact situations were always tricky -- you never knew what words might offend, if the color of someone's eyes or hair would be considered unholy, whether or not the marital status of the team members will be important -- and when he had new people along for the ride, Evan was even more nervous.

He'd been in the field with Radek before, more than once. When Cadman and McKay were all scrambled together in the Wraith dart, Radek had been a wreck, but when they'd really needed him, he'd pulled it together. The older brats on Planet Kid-kill worked him over good when he visited, but he paid them back the next time around when he told ghost stories that made the little ones refuse to sleep alone. Hell, he'd held his own against Evan when they were fighting over the Game, not backing down until Weir stepped in. He told himself he had nothing to worry about -- they'd gotten past the initial introductions, none of the natives were shying away in terror, and it looked like everyone in the tribe was married to everyone else.

The Eudians invited them to stay for a festival -- it looked to be some kind of spring planting thing -- Parrish would have known for sure, but he'd gone back to Earth with the last batch of scientists, which was the reason they had Radek along. First there was a blessing of some kind -- masked children danced as the women sang, a sweet, haunting melody the headwoman's son translated for them, and then there was an offering that Evan found disturbing -- a pair of children where symbolically sacrificed to the Goddess -- and then they ate. The meal was meatless: lots of leafy greens, fruit, nuts and tubers, and oddest of all, red and yellow orchid-like things that Eorona, the headswoman, assured them were harmless. Radek shrugged, and tried them first. He'd eaten a whole flower, one petal at a time, and when he'd finished and reached for another, the rest of the team did, too.

By the time it was dark and the fires were lit, the meal had ended and all the tables and benches were pushed aside. Everyone lined up, the men on one side, and the women on the other. The dance was easy to follow, made of simple repeating steps, first slow, then faster as the beat of the drums sped up. When the drumbeats were a solid wall of sound, the lines dissolved as each side rushed to the center, heads thrown back as they howled into the sky. Evan and his team were pulled along into what amounted to a mosh pit -- everyone was jumping and flailing, bouncing against and off each other, still hollering -- and he lost track of where everyone was.

When he was finally able to disentangle himself from the snarl of people, Evan stood to one side, where he could see the others. Sigurdson was dancing with a small group of men and women; Baird was with a girl who looked barely legal, but since he was barely legal himself, Evan let it go. Neither Baird nor Sigurdson looked uncomfortable, and to be honest they weren't who Evan wanted to see anyway -- it was Radek he wanted to see, Radek who had disappeared into the crowd.

The drumming abruptly slowed, and the dance changed again; the dancers were still in a tight mass in the center of the clearing, but they were no longer bouncing and yelling. Instead they were twining around each other in twos and threes and Evan noticed a couple of larger groups as well. Sigurdson was sandwiched between a man who was kissing the side of her neck, and a woman who was guiding Sigurdson's hands to her breasts. Sigurdson was tipping her head to the side, eyes closing as she swayed with her partners. Baird and his partner were standing still, wrapped around each other, kissing and groping in a way that was nearly pornographic.

Evan still hadn't seen Radek, so he circled the area, once, twice, and when he still couldn't find him, he climbed onto one of tables, hoping the added height would give him a better chance of finding him. It worked -- Evan saw him, in the center of the mass, not dancing with anyone, but twisting and turning away from any hands that reached for him as he worked his way out toward the edge of the crowd.

Evan climbed down from the table and waited for Radek, who he could now glimpse between the celebrating natives. As he pushed through to clear ground, Radek looked directly at Evan, and there was a heat and intent in his gaze that made Evan blush. He stood rooted to the spot, unable to move as Radek stopped in front of him.

"Doc, what's going--" The rest of Evan's sentence was cut off when Radek pressed his fingers against Evan's mouth.

"Chci tě, prosím \-- please, Evan, I want you. Say yes."

Evan was so instantly and completely turned on he could barely breathe, let alone speak. He nodded his agreement, and grabbed Radek's hand, pulling him into the cabin the Eudians had put him in for the night -- there was no way they were going to do this in public.

There was a fire burning in the hearth, and the covers had been turned down on the bed in the center of the room. On the table next to the bed, there were several small bowls, filled with fruit and nuts, more of the orchid things and what looked like an oil of some kind. There was a pitcher and several mugs as well.

His gear was piled on the floor at the foot of the bed; he dropped Radek's hand and crossed to the bed where he removed his boots and tac vest, as well as his thigh holster and sidearm, and added them to the pile.

He looked up to see Radek watching him intently. "What?"

"Jsi překrásný. Často jsem na tohle myslel. Ty a já, společně." As he spoke, Radek crossed the room; he stopped when he was close enough to touch Evan. He touched a finger to Evan's cheekbone, sweeping along it toward his temple, into his hair and over the edge of his ear. "So beautiful."

Evan leaned in, closing the few inches between them to press their mouths together. For a moment it was chaste, sweet, and then Radek pushed both hands into Evan's hair and tipped his head to the side as he licked along Evan's bottom lip. That was all it took -- Evan opened his mouth to Radek's, moaning into the kiss. They kissed for a long time, deep, wet kisses that stole Evan's breath away.

Radek pulled Evan's head back, exposing his neck, bending to lick a line from his collar to his ear, nipping at the lobe before he whispered, "I want you naked -- take off your clothes, Evan."

Evan moaned again as he stepped back and fumbled with the buttons on his BDUs. He stilled as he watched Radek remove his glasses and set them on the table before he pulled his shirt over his head -- he was surprisingly fit, lightly muscled and slim, and his chest was covered with a soft dusting of blond hair. He wanted to touch, wanted to taste, wanted to feel Radek breathing beneath his palms.

"Doc...c'mere, I wanna...." He twitched his fingers in a come-hither gesture, and Radek came. When he stopped in front of Evan, he pushed his fingers under the hem of Evan's shirt, rucking it up under his arms and pulling it over his head. As soon as his hands were free, Evan wrapped his fingers around Radek's ribs, pressing his thumbs to peaked nipples, scraping his nails over the soft pink skin.

Radek swayed forward, breath catching as he kissed Evan, hands sliding over his back, and down into his loosened waistband. He pulled their hips together, grinding his erection into Evan's. He broke off the kiss, mouth trailing down over Evan's neck and shoulders, across his chest and down his stomach, going to his knees as he dragged Evan's BDUs and briefs down and off.

Evan lifted his foot so Radek could pull the leg of his pants free, and Radek pushed against his chest, knocking him off balance and onto the bed. He pushed off his own pants and crawled onto the bed over Evan, trailing his nose over Evan's calf and knee, nipping at his thigh, flicking his tongue into the crease at Evan's groin.

Evan arched against Radek's mouth, wanting it on his cock. Radek hummed a bit against his hip, then against his cock, before he sucked the head between his lips. He circled his hand around the base, and slowly lowered his mouth along the shaft, gently scraping with his teeth before returning to the tip, where he ran his tongue along the soft underside.

Evan moaned, threading his hands into Radek's hair, and gently thrusting into his mouth. Radek hummed again, and began to move, sucking with a steady rhythm, working with Evan's thrusts to set the pace. Sooner than he believed possible, Evan's hands tightened in Radek's hair, and he cried out as he emptied his seed into Radek's willing mouth. Radek continued to suck and swallow until Evan went limp against the bed, sated and smiling.

Radek crawled over Evan, balancing above him on hands and knees, kissing random spots over his body -- stomach, nipple, collarbone, jaw -- before pushing his tongue between Evan's lips, sharing the taste of his come. Evan kissed him back enthusiastically, not even trying to be quiet. He wrapped his arms around Radek, pulling him down against his body.

When they parted, Evan whispered, "I want you to fuck me."

"Oh, I plan to, Evan. Turn over." Radek rolled to the side, reaching for the bowl of oil as Evan settled on his stomach with his legs spread. He wiggled a bit when he felt a dribble of oil down his spine; the wiggle turned into an arch when Radek slicked his fingers through the oil and pressed two inside. The stretch was almost too much, too soon, but then Radek kissed his shoulder as he stroked his fingers over Evan's prostate, and then it suddenly wasn't enough.

"Come on, Doc...get on with it already."

"Radek."

"What?"

Radek slipped his fingers free and swiped them through the puddle of oil before he pressed in again, this time with three, and said, "I think you should call me Radek, if we are to do this."

"Mmph...please, Radek." Evan pushed back, fucking himself on Radek's fingers.

Radek sat back, and slicked his cock with the remaining oil from Evan's back before he pulled his fingers away and pushed into the tight heat of Evan's body.

The burn as Radek pushed inside was delicious and Evan arched up to meet it, wanting more sensation. Radek held his hips steady, not allowing him to push back, controlling how far he penetrated. It was sweet, steady torture for Evan as Radek pushed in as slowly as he could. When he was in as far as possible, he stopped, panting against Evan's shoulder for a moment before he pulled out and thrust back in, just as slowly as the first time. He loosened his hold on Evan's hips, bracing himself on one arm as he moved.

Evan pushed back, wanting more, wanting it faster, wanting to feel all of Radek inside. In response, Radek leaned over him, thrusting in hard and biting the muscle sloping away from Evan's spine. It was only a matter of seconds before Radek established a hard rhythm, driving into Evan with deep strokes he felt everywhere.

With every thrust, Radek bit a different place, hard bites that were going to leave bruises, but Evan didn't care. Everything felt so fucking good. Radek had a hand under Evan's jaw, using it to pull his head back so he could nip at the soft skin below Evan's ear, and the exquisite pain of teeth against his skin and the feel of Radek's hand cupping his jaw was almost enough to drive him over the edge.

Radek shifted behind him, changing the angle of his thrusts, picking up speed. Teeth closed over his earlobe as Radek thrust in again, jabbing hard at Evan's prostate. Radek shuddered when an obscene groan escaped Evan's throat. With a final lick, he let go of Evan's ear and whispered, "Věděl jsem, že to bude takové dokonalé."

"Yes. Yes, whatever you want, just... Fuck. Yeah, just like that." With a gasp, Evan came.

After only a few more thrusts, Radek sank his teeth into Evan's shoulder and came as well, emptying himself in long shuddering thrusts. He collapsed against Evan's back, letting his weight rest on him as he licked over the tender skin under his mouth.

Evan let his breath out in a hiss, and stretched towards Radek's mouth. "Mmm. 'S nice."

Radek smiled against Evan's back, and hummed, and between one breath and the next, Evan fell asleep.

 

He woke to soft touches and Radek whispering "Prosím, Evan, I must..." as he grasped Evan's hips and thrust his cock against the small of Evan's back.

Evan wiggled back against Radek, angling his hips in invitation. "Come on, Radek, do it...fuck me." He heard Radek's breath hitch, then felt his fingers fumbling between them, and then the head of Radek's cock was pushing into him. It burned a bit, but only for a moment, and then it was pure pleasure as Radek first fucked him slow and deep, and then fast and hard. When Evan turned his head, stretching for a kiss, Radek slowed and kissed him deeply, pushing his tongue against Evan's in the same rhythm as he was fucking him. Evan groaned aloud and came so quickly he greyed out for a moment. When he surfaced again, he could feel Radek's cock swelling inside him, could feel him still and then push in hard as he came. He managed to stay awake long enough to kiss whatever part of Radek he could reach, and then he was out for the count again.

 

The second time Evan woke up, it was chilly in the room; the end of his nose was cold, and the fire had burned down low. Radek was spooned up behind him, kissing along his spine, the soft press of his lips soothing each place his teeth had marked, tongue laving the bruised skin, while his hands wandered over Evan's chest and stomach.

"Mmm. That's a nice thing to wake up to."

Radek kissed another spot before replying. "You're just so...hmm. I am sorry for this; I didn't.... I mean, I did, but not like -- this. I left marks--"

Evan shifted onto his stomach, turning his head to look at Radek. Radek was tracing over a sore spot on Evan's shoulder blade, eyes locked on his fingers as they circled. "Radek?" When he didn't look up, Evan rolled to his side and grabbed Radek's hand. "I'm fine. I liked it, so don't start apologizing."

Evan watched Radek's face while he spoke; it was hard to tell in the low light from the flickering flames, but he thought Radek looked less uncomfortable than he had a moment ago. When Radek leaned in to kiss him, he was sure.

Evan rolled Radek to his back, pressing him into the soft mattress, kissing him softly. He could feel his cock filling again, firming up where it lay against Radek's, and he rolled his hips, pushing down while Radek arched up. They moved together for a long time, kissing and touching, whispering to each other as they learned what the other liked, what tickled, what made the other gasp with pleasure. When they came it was long and sweet, and when he could breathe again, Evan rolled to the side, pulling Radek with him as he slipped into sleep.

 

In the morning, he woke up wrapped in the blankets and Radek, and he was more than a little freaked out. He was sticky and sore, and he knew that he and Radek fucked at least twice, but what he couldn't figure out was why. Okay, if he was honest with himself, he knew _why_ \-- he'd thought about it before, had wondered what it would be like break the tension between them, but there hadn't ever seemed to be a good time to pursue it. In light of that, he couldn't figure out why now had seemed like a good time. The more he thought about it, the more confused he became -- there was something niggling at him, something about the previous evening.

Evan thought back to what happened before he dragged Radek into the cabin: they'd eaten and talked, and then they'd danced...and that was when things got freaky. He remembered seeing Sigurdson and Baird with some of their hosts, and he was a bit alarmed that he hadn't thought to check on them during the night. He gently disentangled himself from Radek, and washed and dressed as quickly and quietly as he was able. He stared at Radek for a long while; he'd rolled over into the space Evan had been lying in, face pressed into the pillow. He looked younger, more vulnerable, without his glasses, and his hair was flyaway and soft. Evan smoothed a hand over the top of Radek's head, and leaned in to press a kiss to his temple. Radek stirred slightly, then settled again without waking. Evan watched for a few more minutes, then placed one of the orchid things on the pillow next to Radek before he left the cabin to check on the others.

The morning air was chill and damp, but the sun was coming up, and Evan could tell it was going to be a hot day. He looked for Baird and Sigurdson at the long tables set up for breakfast, but didn't see either of them. He did see Eorona, though, so he took a seat across from her at the head of the table.

"Major Lorne. I trust you and your Doctor Zelenka had a fruitful evening?"

Evan could feel himself flushing, and he stammered a bit as he said, "He's not -- I mean. Doctor Zelenka and I aren't-"

"Oh, but he is, and you are. The Orayachae would never lead you to one that is wrong for you."

"The Orayachae? What is that?"

"It is the bloom we consumed at last night's meal...the Orayachae are from the Goddess, a gift to bless the planting."

Evan had a feeling he knew what she was going to say, but he asked anyway. "What exactly does the Orayachae do, Eorona?"

"It allows you to leave your cares behind for one night, so that you may seek what you need in the arms of another."

Sex pollen. They'd all been under the influence of sex pollen.

Well, shit. After all the ribbing he'd given Sheppard about the mission where they'd all been knocked out by what amounted to bird farts...he was never going to live this down.

 

It took an hour or two to get the others going, but once they were all decent, and he'd made the appropriate thanks and promises to return, he hustled them all through the 'Gate and into the infirmary. He passed off the flower samples he'd collected for comparison, and made Keller examine his team first, waiting until they were all checked out before he allowed the doctor to examine him. She gasped when she saw the hickeys and bruises on his back, but he shrugged off her concerns with a terse, "It was consensual, Doc," and left for a shower and a debriefing with Carter and Sheppard (in that order) as soon as she let him put his clothes back on.

He was right about Sheppard -- the bastard actually laughed out loud when Evan resorted to euphemisms in an attempt to explain what happened without actually uttering the words 'sex pollen.'

He spent the rest of the day avoiding Radek by hiding in his office. He needed to think before they talked again. Eorona had said the Orayachae would only lead you to someone who was right for you, but what did that mean? He wasn't sure if one night under the influence of pollen was a good basis for any type of ongoing thing. There were other things to consider -- the whole 'don't ask, don't tell' thing, the fact that he had no idea if Radek was even gay when he wasn't whacked out on pollen, and oh yeah, the way they almost died every few months. Just thinking about it made his head hurt, and by the time he left his office, he had a raging headache.

He snuck into the mess for a sandwich and a bottle of water, hoping against hope that Radek wouldn't be there. He wasn't, and Evan breathed a sigh of relief and ate quickly, then returned to his quarters.

He kicked off his boots and stripped off his gear, leaving his watch, radio and sidearm on the desk before crossing to the head. He figured the only way to redeem the day was to end it, so after he brushed his teeth, he was going to crawl in bed and pull the covers over his head until morning. When he got to the bed, though, he stopped in his tracks.

There was an Orayachae on his pillow.

He sat down hard on the floor, staring at the damned thing, knowing that only one person could have put it there. What he didn't know was why. Was Radek angry? They hadn't talked on the planet, and Evan had all but run away once they returned to Atlantis, so he wasn't sure. Maybe it was Radek's way of saying no harm, no foul? Oh God, what if was an invitation?

Whatever it was, it looked like Radek had left the next move up to him. He'd spent all day thinking about it, and he still had no idea what to do. He looked at the flower a long time, and suddenly it came to him.

Before he could talk himself out of it, he was in the hall running to Radek's quarters. He waved his hand in front of the sensor, and banged on the door at the same time. "Radek? Radek, open the door."

The door slid open, and Radek pulled him inside. "What are you doing? Do you wish everyone in Atlantis to know you are here? Rodney is right next d-"

Evan just leaned in and kissed him soundly, cutting off the flow of words with lips and tongue. Radek pushed against his shoulders, fighting it for a moment before he started to kiss back.

When they finally parted, Radek asked, "So I guess this means it wasn't the flowers?"

Evan just smiled and kissed him again.


End file.
